Play Area
The layout for the game mat (aka play mat) used for playing Weiß Schwarz is described below. The default game mat shown below is provided with purchase of Trial Decks and Booster Packs. Play mats with customized design for various series exists, and can be acquired through purchase of certain Booster Packs or by exchanging winning tickets of bushiroad's 金銀キャンペーン, but the basic layout is always the same for all game mats. Illustration of Play Mat Areas Description of Play Mat Areas Deck This is where the Weiß Schwarz deck is placed face-down. Changing the order of the cards at arbitrary times is not allowed. If the deck should run out, the player does not lose the game, but instead is allowed to refresh the deck. The specifics are given here. (you pick out one card per turn) Level Area This is where cards indicating the player's Level are placed face-up. Each card represents one Level, so when a player places a fourth card here, they lose the game. Clock Area This is where cards indicating the player's Clock are placed face-up. The maximum number of cards that can be placed here is six. Often, cards are placed on the Clock Area due to damage dealt by the other player. Changing the order of these cards is not allowed. If a seventh card needs to be placed here, the player levels up. See Level Up for the specific steps involved in leveling up. Stock Area This is where cards showing the player's Stock are placed face-down. The player is not allowed to look at any of the cards here. Cards are added by placing on top of the stack, and when cards need to be used, they are drawn from the top of the stack. Changing the order of the cards is not allowed. There is no limit to the number of cards that can be placed here. In most cases, the number of Stock increases as the player attacks his opponent, see the Trigger Step of the Attack Phase for more details. Climax Area Up to one Climax Card can be placed face-up on the Climax Area during the Climax Phase of a player's turn. Climax Card in this area is sent to the Waiting Room during the End Phase of the player's turn. Stage This is where the player's Character Cards are placed face-up. There are a total of five slots on the stage, also known as stage positions.The stage is split into two sections, the Center Stage, outlined in red in the above illustration, and the Back Stage, outlined in blue. *'Center Stage:' The Center Stage comprises three slots and characters placed in these slots can conduct battle to inflict damage on the opponent or to battle with opposing characters directly in front of them. It is generally recommended for characters with high survivability or Power to be placed in these slots. *'Back Stage:' The Back Stage can contain up to two characters, who are not allowed to battle directly against the enemy. They can however, still use any of their ability that is applicable, there are also support ability that only works when a character is in the Back Stage, allowing them to enhance their allies standing on the frontline. This position is best for support characters, or to preserve characters that would other wise be easily defeated in a direct confrontation. Waiting Room This is where cards that have fulfilled their purpose are stacked face-up. Memory Area This is where cards that have been removed from the game are stacked face-up. Special Play Mats